The Kingdom of Ranuki
Bird.jpg|A Ranukimite Bird of Harmony Phant.jpg|A runic elephant Annh.jpg|A star penguin's winter form Saa.jpg|A golden koi Xxe.jpg|An Ice Age Silvermoon Fox image mmmmmyn.jpg|A star penguin's summer form i.jpg|A Ranukimite Springflyer bird Aaasdd.jpg|A Ranukimite dragon imagesde.jpg|Wild Pegasi imagekkkjg.jpg|Dreamburst wolf Dragonoflies.jpg|A Ranukimite Lying Dragon Christ.jpg|A green-eyed Tropical migrator dragon Wolfsns.jpg|Ranukimite Hunting Dragon imakkkyhge.jpg|A Devilburst Dragon Imageofranukiangos.jpg|The Symbol of Ranuki a golden saber tooth tiger head It's symbol is the head of a golden saber tooth tiger head because of the ancient legend which stated that long ago in the stormy sea a great saber tooth tiger lived and whenever someone would sail in the seas he would strike and kill them until the goddess Akira was born from the stirring of salt and a beautiful flower in a whirlpool in the stormy sea she grew up in the sea and she grew to be beautiful known as the queen of heaven and the star of the sea and the mother goddess the lady of the flowering fields she was worshipped more than the god of storms the saber tooth tiger Taranis angered Taranis attacked Akira Akira took the heavenly spear from the sea and with it sliced Taranis into 8 pieces the pieces became the 7 islands of Ranuki but one more remained the head Akira journeyed to heaven afterwards taking the head with her the soul of Taranis with no body to control Taranis became extremely angered and instead of remaining in the sea began to attack the land and that is why storms appear on land the tornados are believed by early Ranukimites as attempts by Taranis to retrieve his head.The nation is composed of 7 islands Bouceni,Eire,El Zazawiyat Umm,Fianna and Eiring.The islands are staggeringly high with hollow insides.The only way to get up is to find the only hidden entrance to one island and to get to another island you must cross wooden suspension bridges.To get to the island with the capital and palace you must jump from the nearest island to it,Eire and time it right enough to fall onto a hidden bed the softest in Lolosia and from there head through royal tunnels until you get to the top and from there a series of 3 walls to the palace.To get to the island of Bouceni one must find a ship and use it to get to Bouceni but the way there is very dangerous.Ranuki is the place where Bouceni mother of Cyprus was born.The Ranukimites are all Cyprians but once they followed Euranonism and they reached here because of King James the great,Ruler of Eire who believed that their god Anextiomarus led them here and they made the great Ranuki petroglyphs which are found across all the walls of Ranuki's tunnels and caves.Eventually Cyprianity reached Ranuki and soon gained followers.The great palace-temple to Anextiomarus became a cathedral to Cyprus.This continued until the Akbharans invaded they stayed for weeks on end trying to find the entrance after 3 weeks they found it and advanced to Eiring the first island Eiring and on to Fianna then Eire and they tried for months to break into El Zazawiyat Umm or at that time Saint Bridget's island and finally a traitorous cook opens the doors and lets the Akbharans in.They renaimed the island El Zazawiyat Umm and turned the cathedral into a fortress which was known as El Zazawiyat Umm Fort and was the seat of the governor general.Until a young Ranukimite boy stages a rebellion and frees Ranuki.The fortress became a palace for the new king.Ranuki has a temperate climate and during summer it is so hot it turns into a tropical jungle.While in winter it is so cold it turns into the freezing Taiga forest.A vast variety of flora and fauna are here.Today Ranuki is famous for it's rich culture and it boosts in the tourist trade. Category:Politics Category:Countries